About the amazing world of gumball
When Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe was created in 2007, Ben Bocquelet was hired in order to help people pitch their projects to the network. However, when the studio decided to have its employees all pitch their own ideas,he decided to take some of the rejected characters he had created for commercials and put them all in one series, with a school setting. Daniel Lennard, the Vice President of Original Series and Development at Turner Broadcasting UK,liked the idea and the series was ultimately greenlit. There were twenty half-hours worth of episodes written for the first season, but only eighteen were actually created. A second season was announced on March 17, 2011 and it will consist of an additional twenty half-hours worth of episodes, bringing the total to thirty-eig Main Characters Gumball Watterson (voiced by Logan Grove): He is the main protagonist of the series. A male 12-year-old trouble-making cat who repeatedly does idiotic things but never learns his lesson. He can get really angry at some points. He has an unbearable crush on Penny, the antlered peanut. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he can be loyal, serious and often kind-hearted. He has hugged Anais in one episode. He is often victim of circumstance.Darwin Watterson (voiced by Kwesi Boakye): Formerly Gumball's pet goldfish, he grew legs one day and became fast friends with Gumball. He subsequently became a member of the family. Due to his sudden introduction into the world, his world view is somewhat skewed and he tends to be more naïve than other characters. Although his best friend can sometimes be a negative influence on him, he is very loyal to Gumball and is smart at times. He often helps Gumball out of any sticky situation. Anais Watterson (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski): A prodigy at four years old, she is a rabbit who is considered to be the youngest and smartest character on the show, often being called a genius and attending school with her much older brother. Gumball resents the fact that she is always telling him what to do, but deep down, he actually loves her, and knows she's always right, there was also one time they hugged each other. Although impatient with her brother, she often tags along with him on his misadventures as a voice of reason. She also helps Gumball out of any situation. Nicole Watterson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher): A workaholic cat mother, who also works long hours cleaning the house, she is the only responsible member of the family aside from Anais. She has a short temper and can get quite angry, and is also competitive by nature. She often acts like a guide when Gumball and Darwin get in a tough spot with their misadventures. She often gets over-stressed. She is extremely strong. It's seen in the last segment she fights with Tina's father in a warehouse. In the end, the warehouse collapses on Tina's father. Richard Watterson (voiced by Dan Russell): A massive rabbit stay-at-home dad, he does not appear to have any degree of responsibility or intelligence. He usually just spends all of his time sleeping, occasionally not even bothering to get dressed. He has a large appetite and is a voracious eater. He often serves as a third-wheel to his son's misadventures and cares for his family very much. His favorite child in the family is Darwin. A total of 36 segments have been made for season one, which is 18 half-hours worth. It premiered on May 2, 2011 in the United Kingdom at 10:00 AM BST, with encores having aired throughout the day. The United States was the first nation to get the full series premiere, beginning on May 9, 2011, at 7:30 PM ET/PT. Season two is currently in development, with an additional 40 segments having been ordered, which is 20 half-hours worth. Because the segments were meant to be aired in pairs, the total number of episodes that have been made or ordered is 38, although Cartoon Network US has opted to split the premieres and only air one new segment a week beginning June 6, 2011. The series airs in its intended pairs when it fully premiered in the United Kingdom on September 5, 2011.[6] The series premiered on October 1, 2011 at 9am on Cartoon Network Asia along with the unveilling of the CHECK it Era theme. On January 8, The show moved from Mondays to Tuesdays to bring in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island premiering in the beginning of Summer 2012.